ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Scarecrow
Ebenezer Laughton was a circus performer in Hell's Kitchen with the Gifted ability of contortion-ism, able to move his extremely flexible and agile body in a limitless variety of positions due to heavy training. S.H.I.E.L.D. was a bit wary of Laughton on the basis that due to his checkered past, he might use his abilities for criminal activities, so they added him to their Index and sent one of their case workers to apprehend him, call off any future showings of his performance, and use his limber ability in private. However, their intervention led to the opposite effect on Laughton, causing him to realize the potential his abilities may have on his financial gain, leading him to sign on for future work as a criminal, offering his contortion talents to the highest bidder in the crime underworld as a mercenary or assassin. Laughton thus disguised his appearance under a set of old tattered rags, a burlap sack, and a worn-out suit, taking on the alias of the Scarecrow within the ranks of Wilson Fisk's restored criminal enterprise. Later on after a failed confrontation with Daredevil, Laughton became an employee of the sinister Zoltan Drago and became a test subject in fear-inducing mutagenic experiments, paving the way for the rise of the Fear Masters in Hell's Kitchen. Powers and Abilities As a result of undergoing augmentation procedures as an operative of the Oscorp Genetics Division, Scarecrow possesses various superhuman attributes. * Mutated Pheromone: Scarecrow is able to secrete an odorless pheromone into the air that can affect the adrenal gland of most beings within a distance of 20 feet. The pheromone triggers intense panic attacks and causes his victims to experience intense and irrational fear. Scarecrow is also able to cause the same reaction in a number of higher animals, including crows. The pheromone he secretes affects his adrenal gland as well, though in a different way. The pheromone augments a number of his own physical attributes to superhuman levels. ** Superhuman Strength: Due to the affects of the pheromone on his own body, Scarecrow's natural physical strength is augmented to superhuman levels. At his peak, he possesses sufficient strength to lift about 5 tons. ** Superhuman Speed: Scarecrow is able to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical capabilities and limits of the finest human specimen. ** Superhuman Stamina: Scarecrow's augmented musculature is much more efficient than that of a normal human. As a result, his muscles produce significantly less fatigue toxins during physical activity. At his peak, he is able to exert himself for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his bloodstream starts to impair his capabilities. ** Superhuman Agility: Scarecrow's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical capabilities and limits of the finest human specimen. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Scarecrow's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Scarecrow possesses an accelerated healing process enabling him to recover from physical injury much faster and more extensively than a normal human. His healing powers have enabled him to fully heal injuries as severe as gunshot wounds and impalement within a matter of minutes. More severe injuries, such as broken bones, have fully mended within a matter of hours. Scarecrow's healing powers aren't sufficient, however, to regrow severed limbs or regenerate missing organs. How he came by this power isn't known, though it is theorized to be another effect of the mutated pheromone he can secrete. It also isn't known if he has an increased resistance to disease and toxins, nor is it known if it grants him an extended lifespan. Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Gifted Category:Fisk's Emissaries Category:HYDRA Category:The Masters of Evil